


Dating Game: Yuri Plisetsky Edition

by pandafarts



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Matchmaking, Medical Procedures, Mutual Pining, Pining Otabek Altin, Pining Yuri Plisetsky, Skype, VictUuri, otayuri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-06-28 05:52:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15701142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandafarts/pseuds/pandafarts
Summary: After discovering a secret story sharing site that features himself “paired” with some of the other skaters, Yuri is roped into a challenge to go on a date with each of them.Only the date with Otabek goes differently than expected.Author’s note: This is intended to be age appropriate and not intended to bash any particular pairing, but to celebrate the dynamics that Yurio shares with various characters.





	1. Click. Oh No Unclick!

Yuri Plisetsky, quite simply, spends too much time online.  
He often found himself on some questionable websites, not like dark web type shit, but typical 16 year old “that’s hot but highly unrealistic” type sites….

Anywho…

The latest thing he had done tonight was Google himself, which granted, almost never ends well, but hell everyone’s done it. He would bet people who weren’t well known had done so, if not just to see if anyone on facebook shared their same name, or if their DUI showed up in search.

But nonetheless, he had Googled himself and found the usual. Stats, competitions he had won, Etc. The Yuri’s Angels of course ran the damn show. They were obsessed to put it simply, and it was more terrifying than flattering. They drew art, they fought over him and generally just wrecked havoc.

But this took the damn cake..

On a website that probably just specialized in the stalking of yours truly, was a very long thread about whom he should “end up with” in the skating world. Some of his fans had decided that he was too young to date, which felt a little silly, but on one of the comments was a link that he hadn’t stumbled across before.

Which, for once, was fascinating.

Click.

Oh no, unclick. 

….

They ship him with JJ?!

And Victor. Oh Christ.

The trainwreck had started, and unable to look away, Yuri started to read.

Author’s Note: I will be writing small, short chapters because I otherwise get really lazy about editing XD


	2. Mila's Challenge

AN: Thanks for reading my tiny first chapter, and responding to it. I’m gonna try to update regularly.

“So basically, there’s an online collection of written erotica featuring you with other skaters? Is that even legal?”  
Yuri frowned in response.  
“I mean, hell Mila, some of them are pretty gross.”  
Mila snorts around the spoon she’s eating yogurt off of, and Yuri groans because whenever Mila giggle-snorts it always spells doom.  
“Oh? Didn’t find any you liked when you read all of them?” She scrapes more yogurt out of the plastic container and leans over the wall to deliver what she must assume is the clincher. “I mean, there must be some with you and JJ that did it for ya?”

She’s lucky that Yakov decides to yell at them that moment to get back to warmup otherwise, he would have…  
Probably just yelled honestly, but in any case the subject didn’t die, because Mila apparently thought she was funny, and sends him a text that night.

M~ So I was thinking….

Y~ Don’t exert yourself now.

M~ :(

Y~ ……… So??

M~ I was thinking I’d like to try an experiment :P

Y~ I mean, I’m pretty sure Sara is straight..

M~ I mean, she isn’t, but anyways. What if you picked like the top people you’re paired with on the site and went on a date with them? Or just hung out with them for a night?

Y~ I don’t think “thinking” suits you, why the hell would I do that?

M~ Look, I could bribe you or threaten you, but honestly I think you ARE old enough to date, and you never do? Honestly I just want you to be happy Yuri.

Y~ You do know, that my main top matches consist of people I wouldn’t actually date, right?

M~ I mean you never know. Maybe just being more social would do you some good.

Y~ I’ll think about it, but no promises Baba!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Grandpa used to say that the second thing you thought of in the morning was very important. The first thing was always something like “I don’t wanna get up” or “I really have to pee” but the second thought was always what was most important because your brain had been mulling it over subconsciously all night.

Yuri’s second thought today could potentially make his week very interesting. If it had been on his mind all night, maybe a part of him wanted to try it? Mila’s idea…

He shoots a text to her, not really caring that it was still very early.

Y~ So I’m going to regret this...

He doesn’t hear back from her until later in the morning, but in classic “Mila is suddenly motivated fashion” she has a plan of action.

M~ It’s hard to tell who you are shipped most with because there’s so many fanworks, but I have talked to the main culprits and they are all willing to go on a date. Go to the café on the corner tonight at 6:00 PM. You’ll have someone waiting for you….

Y~ Thank you

Y~ I think…


	3. Ready to paint the town red, Princess?

AN: Thanks for all the kudos and stuff guys, I hope I don’t disappoint! I’m going to a con soon, I’m so excited, but I will still try to update in there if I can.

His first instinct is not to care at all about his appearance. After all, the people who made up the stories on the website already know him, and his sometimes leopard print dominated fashion. Not that there was anything wrong with that, it just maybe didn’t appeal to everyone.

Tragic, absolutely tragic.

However, even if he didn’t feel like dressing nice, maybe he still should? He’s never been on a ‘real’ date before and maybe this counts….

No! He looks fine like he is. Why does he even care, it’s not a real date. It’s probably just his luck that between being perpetually angry and always practicing that he will never actually go on a “real” date.

His phone pings, and distracts him from his declining state of mood,

Mila~ You’re still meeting at the café, but you’re not staying there. Your date has requested you wear a shirt you aren’t attached to that can get dirty.

Besides raising a major eyebrow, that settled the outfit debate. Rummaging through his closet to find one that he was “not attached to”, he dressed quickly and headed out the door.

…………………………………….

The café was pretty close, luckily, because his nerves were starting to get to him. A quick scan of the area reveals, unfortunately, nobody he knew.

Mila might be playing a trick. He would not put it past her. He takes his phone out and texts her.

Y~ Who the hell am I even meeting Baba, you didn’t tell me!

M~ Sorry! I just figured you’d want to get this one over with.

Y~ Shit.

A car pulls up to the curb next to him and the driver calls out to him. He doesn’t even want to turn.

“Hey, Princess, ready to paint the town red?”

Oh hell no.

“No, not really asshole.” He starts turning away and JJ just laughs and drives alongside him.

“Look, Sunshine, I’m not happy either, I have a real FUN date tonight with Bella, but I have time to kill, and I planned a nice, wholesome, violent activity we can partake in until then.”

“Go on”

JJ takes out his phone and shows him a link.

“This arcade, right here, does paintball fights, I figure we go, pay for ourselves, I humiliate you, go home to shower and bam! Go on a proper date with my lady.”

That sounded tolerable. Just barely.

“Fine by me. Just ease up on the name calling, Douchebag”

“The irony! Anything for you though, Sweetheart.”

Groaning miserably he did the unthinkable and got into the car.

With JJ.

Gross. Although it was a nice car.

.............................................................................

It’s a little sad that a place like this is so close to the apartment and yet he’s never even heard of it. He had been skating a long time, and other normal teenage stuff kind of fell to the side. He wondered if Otabek would like to play laser tag or something here. As usual the thought of his first “real” friend twists pleasantly in his gut, and he ignores the implications as he usually does. Business as usual.

However it was not business as usual, because JJ was here and they were on a freaking date, because Mila was crazy and he was apparently also crazy for agreeing to it.

There was a pregnant pause, because the lady at the counter has apparently asked him something, while he was lost in thought.

“Uh, sorry?”  
“I asked your age. We do allow players under 18, but I will need a parent or guardian’s signature.”

Shit, did he look like he was 12?! He opens his mouth to protest, but his companion had opened his mouth first.

“His grandfather lives in Moscow, if I’m not mistaken, but I can sign.” JJ announces in between belly laughs. Yuri seethes. He’s not a little kid for crying out loud!

“We usually only allow a parent or guardian to sign…”  
“I know, but he’s a good friend, surely there can be an exception made? I promise I’ll sign the waivers if I need to.” JJ has the nerve to sound flirtatious to the lady, who for some reason is middle aged. Who in the hell turns 45 and say “Oh gee I’ll go apply at the arcade.”

To each their own?

In the end, after some tittering and laughing and other nonsense, they are allowed entry. Shockingly.  
The most shocking part, however, is that it’s actually fun. Not just shooting at JJ; there are other guys there who have joined the game, and they all separate into teams and pretty much just take turns annihilating each other.

The balls hurt. He gets hit by a few other guys who clearly live at the arcade and do nothing else, but JJ gets him twice, TWICE. Although he manages to get JJ so covered that he’s pretty sure the yellow in his hair at least won’t be easily rinsed out before his date.

He isn’t used to hearing himself laugh like this.

Finally they clean up the best the can, JJ, has rather cleverly (though he hated to admit it) packed towels in his car to protect the seats. They drive back to the café, and JJ pauses.

“Ya want a ride all the way home Princess?”

“I mean if that’s cool.” He feels a little sheepish, but gives him instructions to Lilia’s apartment.

He steps out and doesn’t know quite what to say to someone he hates who he had just had fun with.  
“Uh thanks. Have a good date with Isabella.” Which is totally lame but JJ just nods and says he will, before driving off. 

Yuri stands at the steps for a few seconds, and then laughs at how his evening had turned out. Walking inside, he grabs a bag of pretzels, which somehow survived Lilia’s snack purge, and checks his laptop.

He has a call incoming on Skype!  
Oh shit, that was tonight! He’s glad he didn’t miss it!

Excitedly, Yuri accepts the call and is greeted by the sight of his friend, Otabek.  
who immediately looks perplexed.

“Hey! Uh… why is your hair blue?”  
Oh, that.  
“Yeah about that, you’ll never believe what I did tonight…”


	4. I <3 YuuK

AN: I’m going to attend a con this week, and I will try to update again soon, but have a little teaser for now! Thanks guys!

 

It was a few days before Mila contacted him again with anything else date related. She texted him as she normally did, but when pressed for any information, she just replied mysteriously.

“The next one’s still in the works.”

Part of him had to admit that it was a pretty dope social experiment, even if it was sometimes a little nerve-wracking. However the “date” with JJ of all people had gone relatively smoothly, so it was all downhill from here. It was actually kind of exciting, not that he’d say it aloud.

So, he was actually slightly disappointed when Mila told him at practice that his next date couldn’t do more than a video call.

And curse Mila, because she could tell he was disappointed.

“I mean, c’mon not many people will drop practice and buy a plane ticket for something like this.” She pats him on the shoulder, and he accepts the physical contact even though it’s Mila. By “something like this,” he hopes she means “a silly dating game” and not “spending time with Yuri.”

A very tiny part in his heart hopes that someone somewhere would fly up here just to see him. Then again, someone would have to really love him for that. JJ, as it were, had been promoting something or rather in the area at the time of their date, and had really only agreed to it on a whim.

Anyways, he felt really bad about the Skype date because he liked to do a chat with Otabek every day or two, which may be excessive, but it was just not the same as talking on the phone. The fact that he couldn’t seem to go more than that long without talking to his friend was a little odd, maybe. But they had one set up for tonight, and he hoped he didn’t miss it.

Still, what if his date was Otabek? He had been given a time to get the call, but it was set for before he usually got a call from Otabek, so maybe it really was another skater.  
He kind of hoped not. Otabek was really easy to talk to, and it would be kind of a relief if it were him.

He gets home after practice, shuts his door, and plugs in his laptop. He was running late and he should get the call any minute now.

It could be his friend. There were a lot of stories about him and Otabek, maybe more that the other categories he’s found.

He has read a few if he were to be honest. Not the erotica, no he wasn’t really brave, erm…. comfortable enough for that. Some of the fluffier ones though, made him feel…. Fluffy?

He frowned to himself, not sure where exactly his thoughts were headed. Or more like he knew and just wasn’t sure how he felt about it.

He hates these moments where he understands how he feels for once.

Then, like a magical escape, his salvation lights up the screen as the call comes in.  
I<3YuuK was calling him.  
He hadn’t been given the name of his caller, but it sorta seemed like maybe this was Victor? After all with a name like that…

Still Victor and Yuuri were living in Russia together, he had seen the wide foreheaded nuisance just this morning, why would he only be able to Skype, if he’s in town?

He clicks accept and to his surprise…

“Wait, who are you again?”


	5. What could possibly go wrong?

AN: I made it back from my trip, safe and sound. Went to a con and met Josh Grelle who was completely charming and awesome. :) I added new tags, that may not seem to fit with my story. It will be cute though, I promise the “medical procedure” tag is not going to be anything but a way to squeeze more fluff in here. XD Thanks for reading as always.

“Wait, who were you again?” As soon as the question escapes his mouth, it feels rude, but the guy just looks apologetic.

“Minami Kenjiro! Sorry, we haven’t really talked. That’s why I was a bit surprised when Mila told me about this.”

“No, uh, don’t be sorry. If you don’t want to…” Yuri feels awkward, but the truth is he’s not going to be heartbroken if the call ends soon.

“No!” The way Minami waves his hand frantically, immediately reminds him of Katsudon. “I can always use a new friend, if you still want to talk.”

He feels like “friend” is a bit of a stretch, but what the hell.

“So you have one hell of a user name.” He expects him to get flustered again but the shrug and the accompanying answer are surprising blunt.

“Yeah, I had quite a thing for Yuuri Katsuki.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah. Helped me figure out who I was, what I liked. I am really happy he’s with Victor, because I mean, I’m too young for him. But I’m glad I know now.”

“So you’re gay?” Nice Plisetsky. Who asks something like that?

“Yeah! I mean yeah. There are a lot of labels and stuff, but I do think I like guys. What about you?”

Apparently they were both the type to ask somebody something that personal. The snarky retort is on the tip of his tongue, but it dawns on him that Minami has already told him his own secret. There is a pregnant pause. He’s never even said this aloud but..

“I … also had a little thing for Yuuri”

“I, mean he’s such a great skater. How could you not have a thing.” Minami grabs a power bar from off screen and pulls a piece off and plops it casually in his mouth mid sentence. “Plus he’s so good looking!”

“I liked competing against him.” Yuri adds shyly.

“Yeah! You beat him at the Grand Prix! I was so jealous. I haven’t gotten that far yet, tell me all about it!!”

“Well, I worked with Lilia and she was a real hardass. Plus Vitya and Katsudon were all over each other”

They ended up talking a little longer than expected, but thankfully by the time Otabek was meant to call, they had wrapped it up. It was kind of nice to compare notes on something he had thought was always going to be a secret.

He realizes now, as it dawns on time for Otabek to call, that he lives for these calls with his friend. The last parts of his and Minami's conversation replay through his head.

“ _I mean, I really think we can both find someone. Do you like anyone now?”_

_“I not sure.”_

They ended up parting ways soon after that, and the nagging … whatever it was, still gurgled in his stomach.

Did he like someone right now?

Like….. if he were being completely honest he had asked himself several times if maybe he liked Otabek, but the answer always came back in his head differently that he expected. “Like” felt a little too close to how Mila seemed to feel about her conquests. It felt a little like how the Yuri’s Angels knew his birthday and stats and adored him deeply without knowing him at all.

Love.

Love felt like how he felt when Grandpa made him dinner on the rare occasions he made it back home. It was how he felt when his feet first touched the ice and heard the slice of his blades across the ice. It was the feeling when he hung out with his few, precious friends.

So Otabek was his friend. Yuri naturally loved him, just like he loved his rinkmates, his tiny family, his coaches and teachers.

Except that still didn’t quite feel right.

The call comes through at that exact instance, and for a brief moment he wants to hang up instead of answer. His hand hovers over the button to dismiss the call, and within seconds the urge overrides the panic and Otabek is here, and he looks… sick, oddly enough.

“You look awful!” Oh crap, rude! “I mean you look sick. Well…”

Otabek laughs and looks at him sympathetically, like Yuri’s discomfort at his own rude slip is more important to him than whatever was making him feel unwell.. “It’s okay. I haven’t been feeling well. Massive headaches.”

“I wish I could help.” Yuri blurts and Otabek just gives a grim little smile.

“Yeah I’m not happy, I’m getting them all the time. But I do have a little news.”

“Yeah?” Yuri’s traitorous heart skips a beat.

“Well the challenge Mila put you up to. I guess she had to contact people that you’re paired with or whatever.”

“Yeah, I did Minami just now.”

It took all of three seconds to hear how that sounded.

“Uh I mean! Not like that, we Skyped, I don’t think of him like that.”

Otabek smiles.

“You’re easy to frazzle today, Yuri. No, I know. I figured as much. But yeah, no, I made the list.”

The list…Oh the list!

“So, I figure I’m overdue for a visit anyways. I asked and I only got 3 days off, but I figured it would still be cool."

“You asked for time off from practice so you could go on a fake date with me?” The idea is ridiculous. Marvelous. Flattering.

“I mean we haven’t seen each other in months.” Beka shrugs like traveling for several hours there and back just for one date wasn’t insanity, “I miss you okay? If you aren’t comfortable going on a date however, there is no pressure.”

“I mean, shit, I went on a date with JJ.”

“That’s true.”

They talked for awhile longer, figuring out who Otabek was staying with and the places that they would go. As it turned out, Otabek was going to come down in a mere few days.

After bidding each other good night, and hanging up, Yuri flops down on his bed, feeling nothing but joy.

Otabek was coming just to go on a date with him. He was comfortable with his feelings now to an extent and maybe, just maybe, it was mutual.

What could possibly go wrong?


	6. Fluffy Pink Sweater

AN: Sorry my chapters are so short XD

Yuri didn’t always wake up happy. That’s not to say he woke up angry or upset, but more often than not he woke up thinking about what he had to do that day.  
With the promise of Otabek coming to visit soon, however, he awoke that morning with a smile, and to a text message.

M~ Hey, I’m pretty much the only girl you’re ‘shipped with’. Meet this morning for coffee? <3

Y~ Yeah, same place?

That’s how he finds himself at the local café with Mila before practice. She is wearing a pink, over-sized, fluffy sweater and leggings and waves as he approaches.

They order drinks that are not at all on the list of “Lilia approved foods” complete with whipped topping, and after they sit, Mila fixes him with a look she never gives him.  
Mila is the most shameless person he knows. She’s a good friend, but she goes full throttle and doesn’t usually seem to regret anything.

The smile she gives him as they sit at the little table is riddled with guilt.

“That’s a scary look for you, Baba.” He takes the first, gloriously hot sip of his caramel beverage, and she manages to look even weirder as she looks sheepish.

“Well, I’ll spit it out then. Nothing will ever happen between us, huh.”

“Nope.”

The silence should be awkward, but besides the teasing, the flirting on her part, there wasn’t really anything to build on for them. It wasn’t news to hear it, and really when it came down to it, it wasn’t a rejection because neither of them were offering.

“So, Yuri, here’s the thing. I am the type to have multiple crushes at the same time. Right now, I like Sara.”

“Nice enough girl.” Yuri isn’t sure where she’s going with this.

Mila smiles and she adds “I also kind of like Otabek.”

He already knew this of course. He can’t blame her. His mind helpfully conjures up an image of them together, but it doesn’t make him angry. Doesn’t disgust him. Maybe if Otabek were here and he was in Yuri’s place, he would see the lipstick getting on her coffee mug and think it was endearing. Maybe his jacket would look cute over the top of her fluffy sweater if she got cold.

There would be nothing wrong with it, and yet he feels waves of cold dread, of discomfort, of flat out sadness.

Mila grabs his hand, and tugs on his fingers.

“Sara is a very nice girl. That old hockey player I used to hook up with called me a slut when we broke up, you know. She told me I wasn’t. Do you know what she said?"  
Yuri is still picturing Mila wearing Otabek’s jacket.

“What?”

“She said it’s fine to hook up and fine to date as long as everyone communicates and nobody actively tries to hurt each other. I’m not exactly… I mean I don’t get around, but I’m looking for fun and love and that’s normal okay? But if it’s going to hurt you, I’m not going to go there. You’re like family. So just say the word, and I assure you I am very happy to leave Otabek alone.”

“This… feels like a trap honestly. I don’t….” He squeezes her hand and looks down at her cherry red fingernails. “I don’t own him, he may not even think of me that way.”

Mila snorts. “I think he does.” 

“Yeah?” He sounds hopeful even to his own ears.

“Yeah, I mean ‘Welcome to the Madness’, the way you two got to be friends so quickly. Plus you Skype all the damn time.”

Yuri laughs. He pauses, "Hey um, so..”  
“Say it.” They both laugh.  
“It would hurt if you pursued Otabek.” He admits, and Mila just grins, and re-positions her hand so they can pinky swear.

“You have my word.”


	7. Lilia finds out

Otabek’s plane was due to arrive any minute now, and Yuri, who was waiting with Yuuri and Victor, was trying unsuccessfully not to appear too excited. He had more or less made peace with this, however. If he was going to look like an overexcited little nerd at Christmas because his best friend was coming, then so be it. Not like he could help it anyways.

When Otabek finally gets through the gates, he smiles, which he does more than people give him credit for, and gives Yuri a brief, tight, one armed hug. Yuri wishes he’d do a full one, but Otabek is wheeling a suitcase in one hand, and is therefore forgiven.

Nonetheless, the touch starved must take what they can get.  
“It’s nice to see you.”  
“Same.” Yuri feels self conscious with his friend looking directly at him, and turns to the couple.  
“So we’re all ready to go, right?” 

They make their way to the car, the bright pink audacity that Victor loves to drive, and Otabek loads his suitcase into the trunk. It is just when Yuri’s marveling at how lightly his friend travels, that Otabek surprises him with a real, proper hug.

“I’m glad I could come.” He says, and Yuri latches onto his jacket like some sort of koala, because damn, Otabek may smell like airplane, but it’s very nice to feel close.  
“I’m glad too.” He says.  
“Aw, Victor, look at how sweet they are.” Yuuri coos as he walks by to get in the car.  
Otabek laughs and lets go, and Yuri is completely sure his cheeks are utterly red. 

Otabek has opted to stay in Yuuri and Victor’s spare room, since it’s only a brief trip and hotels can be rather pricey. They had offered, and it made Yuri happy that they all got along okay. They all left the airport, in Victor’s car. Sadly, since it was a short trip, he hadn’t shipped his bike over. 

Yuuri made a few traditional Japanese dishes, nothing as fattening as katsudon, since they were athletes and they had competitions coming up, but nobody can argue with his cooking. Yuri would even privately admit that the company and conversation were good too.

However, it’s halfway through a raunchy retelling of an old Christophe rumor, that Victor stops himself and addresses Otabek.  
“Are you feeling alright? You’ve hardly touched your food.”  
Otabek cringes, and looks a bit embarrassed.  
“I’m fine, thank you. It’s delicious.” At this Victor sprouts off onto a new tangent pertaining to his fiancé's cooking skills, and Yuri hardly hears a word.  
First the Skype call where Otabek appeared totally drained, complaining of a headache, and now the loss of appetite…

Was he getting sick?

Yuri pretends to listen to the lovebirds, and instead watches Otabek push his food around his plate.

He confronts him after dinner. Lilia wants him home at a certain time, but he wants to make sure Otabek is okay. When he gets into the room his friend is going to sleep in, he half expects him to be texting his mom that he arrived there okay, or even unpacking, but instead he finds Otabek sitting with his head in his hands.

“Okay, so you’re sick, and you still came.”  
Otabek nods, and lifts his head.

“My jaw hurts. I actually had scheduled to have my wisdom teeth out after this trip. I guess they said they were coming in early for someone my age.”  
“So the week after you leave they’re doing it?” Yuri steps closer, he knows it’s probably a minor procedure, but if Otabek is uncomfortable he is willing to help.

“Yeah, but… I’m just worried I guess, because I’m not sure if it’s normal for them to feel this way. I’m not sure if it’s supposed to feel this bad, I’ve never… grown these before.”  
Yuri frowns.  
“Do you wanna go back?”  
“No.” Otabek shakes his head.  
Yuuri is suddenly behind Yuri at the door.

“Do you want to go to our dentist?” Yuuri asks, from the hallway. “Sorry guys, I’m terrible about eavesdropping. It may be a mess to get your records transferred, but it’s worth looking into. You’re pretty young to have them coming in this strong. When I got mine out they told me they can actually become infected.”  
Yuri nudges Otabek.  
“I’d be very grateful. Sorry for the trouble.”  
“No worries! I’ll let Victor know. Also, Yuri, your phone rang. You left it on the table.” Yuuri says, before leaving to go find Victor.  
“I’ll just, check that then. Unless you needed anything?”  
“Thanks Yuri. I’m fine for now.”

Yuri walks to the dining room and frowns at who he has a missed call from. He unlocks his phone and returns the call.

“Hello Yuri.”  
“Hi Lilia. What’s up?” He feels a little annoyed because its barely past dinner, and his curfew is far from being broken.  
“ Mila told me about your little social experiment.”

Oh God.  
“I’m assuming you aren’t interested in most of these individuals, but are you interested in Mr. Altin seriously?”  
He wants to say no, but it comes out anyways.  
“Yes.” He’s cringing as soon as it leaves his mouth. There is a surprisingly brief pause.

“Well, I assumed as much. I will advise you that while an age gap like the one between you and Otabek does not make you two dating illegal, that it may still cause scandal. Especially with some international fans who have different laws about consent and homosexuality. It is possible that even if it’s legal here, that it won’t be well received by everyone, so I’d like to encourage you to think about how serious this is. If you do enter a relationship, I don’t see any harm, but before you so much as update your Facebook, I’d like to make sure I can make any statements necessary to protect you both.”

“That’s… very generous.” Yuri isn’t surprised. He is shocked.

“You are extremely talented and I would like you to be happy. There will of course be rules, you are by no means a grown adult, yet. Your curfew is the same as always, I’ll be expecting you tonight by then.”

“ Yes, of course. Thanks by the way.”

“Naturally.” Lilia says before hanging up. Yuri looks at his phone reliving the conversation that could have gone much worse. 

It was nice, he decided, to have people on your side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So idk much about wisdom teeth but I experienced the headaches and jaw aches before mine had to come out. I know a lot of people are in like their 20s but when i was 17 mine were like bad, so its plausible. Anyways, Lilia ships it. She just wants her Prima Ballerina to be happy


	8. Just Relax, Beka

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this story will be wrapping up in a few chapters. Eager to hear any feedback :3

Yuri ends up going back to Otabek’s room after his phone call ends. It’s awkward, well not terribly, but still a little awkward because he wants to make the most of his friend’s brief vacation, but he doesn’t want to bother Otabek while he is feeling icky. Plus, he almost hates saying this when Lilia had been almost nice a few minutes ago, but he hates that he has a curfew cutting more into their time together.

Otabek is plugging his laptop in and it’s kinda awesome because his Skype is still open and the last call he made was to Yuri. He is thinking about just that when Otabek speaks.  
“I’m sorry.”  
“For what?” Yuri says blankly.  
“I came down to hang out, and now, well you know.”  
“Oh hell no! Are you apologizing for something your body is doing without your permission, because that’s messed up.” At this Otabek laughs and Yuri feels a little irritated. It’s not right that Otabek worries like this.  
“So stupid, don’t feel bad. ” Otabek nods and looks at the clock.

“What time is your curfew?.”  
“Midnight. I wish it was later.”  
“Mine was about the same when I was training in Canada. Do you ugh, want to do something?”  
The challenge, he realizes, Otabek was talking about the date that was the literal purpose of this trip, which he had more of less put on the back burner.  
“I mean, of course.” He cringes for sounding so eager, and adds “I just don’t wanna lay you out flat.” 

“They’re just teeth. But you’re right, maybe its unsafe now. It’s getting dark.” Otabek looks really disappointed which is a little odd because it’s not a real date (Yuri thinks) and because the look doesn’t suit him.  
“We can always do something in the afternoon tomorrow. I think Victor and Katsudon were planning on having you get checked out in the morning tomorrow at their dentist, but we got all day after that.”  
Otabek frowns.  
“Don’t they have practice?”  
Yuri, idiot that he is, responds with “I think they decided to take tomorrow off” and Otabek groans.

“Because of me, great! I’m causing so much trouble. I can’t take you on a proper date, even though everyone has already, and I made them cancel their practice.”  
“You still can, and no, you didn’t make them. Hey, uhh let’s watch a movie on your laptop. It’ll be okay.” He says this and yet Otabek is shaking his head.  
“C’mon Beka, it’s really fine.”  
“Sorry, I’m just stressed about all this.” 

Otabek is slouching on the bed currently making Yuri taller than him, and it occurs to Yuri that if he himself were sitting on a bed freaking out that Yuuri would be patting his shoulder and Victor or Mila would have his face smashed in their respective chests. 

Friends are allowed to physically comfort each other, why does it feel weird in this case?

Actually he decides, it truly does not sound weird. But does Otabek even want that, what if it’s weird to him. Maybe he should test the waters or ease into it…  
“Do you want a hug?” He blurts. Stupid, stupid.  
However Otabek nods, but he does not get up.

Yuri reaches for him and it should be awkward that he doesn’t sit on the bed too, but Otabek seems content to rest his head on Yuri’s stomach. He exhales shakily and wraps his arms around his midsection. Yuri likes how Otabek’s broad shoulders feel under his hands, although he is troubled by the way he won’t quite relax. He rakes his fingers thru the undercut he isn’t used to seeing at this level, and almost laughs when his friend more or less melts at the touch.  
“It’ll be okay.” His voices sounds strangely soft even to himself.

“You know, I moved out this year. It may be hard to get the surgery done without someone to help me afterwards. My parents are busy, I’m not sure they can take time away from work for it”

“I’ll come help you.”  
“No.”  
“If you can buy a plane ticket to go on a date with me, I can buy a ticket to help you after a fucking surgery. Okay?”  
“Okay.” Otabek relents. Yuri squeezes him close and then releases.  
“Now about that movie..” 

They end up forgoing the movie just to talk and goof off on Youtube and when it comes time for Victor to drive Yuri back, he feels a little bummed.  
After bidding goodnight to his friend, they head to the car.  
“So we are taking him pretty early. You have practice tomorrow right?”  
“Yeah, but Yakov is letting me go early.” Yuri gnaws on his bottom lip.  
“You know Yuuri and I once lived in two different countries. As you get older and have more resources it will get easier.”  
“We aren’t together.”  
“I mean you can date though. There is nothing wrong with getting to know each other better.” Victor says, shrugging.  
“Plus have you seen how he looks at you when you aren’t looking?” Yuri snorts and flips Victor off, who simply giggles and continues driving.

The next morning at practice, Yuri feels oddly anxious. He wants to know if they were able to fit Otabek in, if they were able to help him. He isn’t flubbing his jumps, not really, he’s not that worked up, but Lilia keeps telling him to focus.

She takes a phone call on the sidelines around lunchtime, and then beckons him to come over.

“Victor says Otabek was able to get into the office for an exam, but that they.. Well, I suppose I’ll just give you the phone.”  
Yuri takes the phone quickly.  
“Hey Yurio! We got him in. I pulled some strings.”  
“Okay?” He doesn’t mean to sound annoyed, but it comes out that way because he’s eager for news.  
“Anyways, I guess, they’re coming in strong, and incorrectly. They said they could do it as early as tomorrow. Otabek seems worried about getting them done at home. I guess because his parents wouldn’t be able to help, because of work? Not that he’d need help, but it’s nice to have someone available.”  
“He goes home tomorrow. How does that work?”  
“He would most likely just delay going back. He would have to clear it with his coach, but we’re trying to talk him into it, because it would be nice to have fixed sooner than later.”

“Tell him I think he should do it.” Yuri says firmly. “He needs to have help, what if he forgets his pain pills or he’s loopy afterwards.”  
“I’ll let him know. In the event that he does have them out here Lilia has agreed to let you spend the day of and the night after here. Even she doubts you two will mount each other when he has stitches in his mouth.”

Ears burning red, Yuri exclaims, “Is that what she’s worried about?!”

Lilia having decided that he was getting too worked up, confiscates the phone and talks longer with Victor. She hangs up, and addresses Yuri.  
“You may have practice off tomorrow to help your friend. You may also sleep at their house tomorrow.. His surgery is at 8 AM. For the rest of this practice, I expect you to focus.”

Easier said than done.


	9. The playlist

The day of Otabek’s extracting surgery dawns bright and clear, with Yuri feeling far less calm than the person scheduled for surgery. He knows logically that nothing bad will happen, but the thought of Otabek in any sort of discomfort makes him, well… uncomfortable.

Yuuri and Victor, in full ‘extra’ mode have planned this surprisingly well. They have made up the couch with extra pillows and blankets; they have planned who was driving, who was picking up the prescription painkillers afterwards….

And so on and so forth. It was planned well, which Victor credited to Yuuri having had his out prior to the last season. Yuri was a little impressed regardless of the reason.

He wanted to help somehow. He just wasn’t sure how.

Otabek had gone with Victor to buy some food that would be easy to eat afterwards, in the off chance he would actually want to eat. Pudding, soup, things of that nature. Yuri finds himself in Otabek’s room, which is probably fine because Otabek is always comfortable to share space.

What can he do to help? He blindly looks around, and finds himself landing on Otabek’s ipod. Like who even has an ipod anymore, people just use their phones… Still, Otabek loved the damn thing, a true music lover to his core. He has to be to be a DJ.

He finds himself at Otabek’s laptop, and is connecting and opening itunes within a second.

Maybe it was rude to do this without permission, but maybe he could make a play list? Yuuri had mentioned that his dentist had let him bring his phone and headphones, even he didn’t remember more than the first few songs, because of the medication they gave him.

Deciding to do it quickly before Otabek returned, he browsed a few artists, trying to find songs that were somewhat relaxing or that he knew he really liked.  
He is not sure what to name the play list, so he lamely puts “wisdom teeth” and ejects the ipod, and puts it back where he found it.

When Victor and Otabek come back home, it’s pretty much time to go, and Yuri can’t help but notice that his friend seems a little unnerved. The adults had talked all about it, and since they really didn’t all need to wait in the waiting room and take up space, Yuuri was going to wait there, just in case of an emergency and Victor and Yuri were going to kill time. Then they would come back when Otabek was in the recovery room. Yuri was sure (secretly) that Victor could handle any emergency by himself. However he felt slightly more comfortable with Yuuri there because he was less excitable.

He pockets the ipod and they go to drop Otabek off.

At the dentist they explain the procedure and have Otabek sign some papers. At certain points he looks a little green, and Yuri feels bad for him.  
“Ok, Yuuri will be just a room away.” Victor addresses Otabek. “Yuri and I will be here when you get out.”  
“Thank you for arranging this.” Otabek says earnestly, and then he turns and bear hugs Yuri.

“I’m nervous.” He says. Otabek may be stoic and calm but he did tend to be upfront with his emotions, which is something Yuri really liked about him.  
“It’ll be fine. Um here, I hope this isn’t rude that I did this without asking, but I made you a play list.” He passes the ipod to Otabek. “Yuuri said they let him listen while he was getting his done.”  
Otabek seems surprised. Maybe it was a bad idea after all.  
“Sorry, I know it might be weird. I just hope it goes well.” He stares conveniently at a button on Otabek’s shirt  
Otabek scoffs, and Yuri looks up, and Otabek kisses his forehead where he’s sure it’s creased and that was definitely not something they did.  
“Not weird at all. I’m really glad you thought of it.” And with that he is walking back with the assistant, waving with a little smile.

“Victor, do you think Yurio could be any redder?”  
Yuri who has one hand on his forehead, doesn't object to his nickname for once.  
“Well Yuri, let’s go. If I remember correctly, Mila’s challenge puts me as one of your pairs.” Victor gestures toward the door, and Yuri sighs.  
“Like that’s not incredibly creepy.” Victor shrugs.  
“Completely platonic, of course! Let’s get some lunch while we wait.”  
“Okay.” Yuri says and he watches Yuuri smile as Victor kisses him goodbye and all he can think is that he’d like that someday. Maybe. He can still feel Otabek’s kiss on his face, and now more than ever, he wants.

“You ready?” Victor holds the door, and they exit. They end up walking instead of taking the car, and going to a restaurant nearby.  
“So Yurio, hear me out on this. You’re not a little kid anymore.”  
“And here it comes.” Yuri nearly whines and Victor laughs.  
“ I’m bad at lectures, but as an adult in you life, I’m just extending an offer.”  
“I’m not into threesomes, regardless of what the site says.” At this remark Victor wrinkles his nose.  
“No, I assure you Yuri, neither of us sees you that way. But if you ever need anything, both of us really care about you. We know that your grandpa is in Moscow, and that your parents aren’t… very involved.”  
“That’s an understatement.” Yuri says around a mouthful of food.  
“Still, if you’re going to pursue Otabek, we’d like you to have a place to go, ask questions. I’m sure sex isn’t right on your immediate to do list…”  
“Shh!” He hushes Victor but he just continues.  
“Anyways I’m sure you’re smart enough not to rush into something like that, but we are here if you have any questions. No judgment.”  
“Kill me now.”  
“See, being so shy means you aren’t ready. But Yuri,” he fixes him with a pretty serious look. “ You have to be careful with your heart too.”  
“I won’t let him hurt me.”  
“No, that’s not what I mean. You’re good at protecting yourself. But you have a harder time letting people in. I think you are pretty safe with Otabek, but sometimes in these matters feelings get hurt. But it’s worth it and it’s very important to let your walls down enough that you can actually let yourself be with someone.”  
Yuri pauses and considers.  
“I’ll have to digest all that, I guess.”  
Victor nods, and gestures at the menu.  
“You want dessert?”  
“Yeah, why not.”

They end up sitting for awhile on a bench after that, both on their phones but in a comfortable sort of silence.  
Victor’s phone chimes  
“That wasn’t as long as I thought it would be. Otabek is out. You ready to head back?”  
“Yeah of course. How’d it go?”  
“Well I guess one of the teeth was coming in sideways and they said it’s no wonder he was uncomfortable. Yuuri says he could possibly be a little loopy, so we might want to have a camera ready.”  
“No.”  
“We don’t have to post it.”  
“No Victor!”

When they get back, Otabek is sitting in a chair, his mouth looks puffy, and Yuuri is sitting with him.  
“Hey.” Yuri says. “Does it hurt to talk?”  
Otabek nods.  
“They opted to put him under because they took out all four, so he’s a little unsteady on his feet. We are just going to sit a bit before we try to get him to the car”  
“Is that normal?”  
“They acted like it was.” Yuuri shrugs. “Victor, they called in his pain meds, so if you’d like to get them on the way home that would work best I think.”  
Victor agrees, and they all make their way to the car. Otabek sits next to him in the back seat, and it’s then that Yuri notices that he has one tiny ear bud in, and when Otabek notices him noticing, he pulls the device out of his pocket, and taps on the screen.  
He’s not only has the play list on, but he’s got the loop on so it plays over and over.  
Something warm flutters in Yuri’s ribcage, something like joy.  
“Let’s get you home.”


	10. The shittiest friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the feedback, it's been fun!  
> Also don't get mad....

By the time they get home with the medication, Otabek’s mouth is less numb and he can respond verbally to Victor and Yuuri fussing over him. Yuri can’t really blame them, because Otabek doesn’t always voice complaints, but he also wishes they’d ease up because he was worried that the ‘mother hen’ style of theirs might just wear his friend down. Otabek sits on the coach, looking more like a person about to watch a movie on the TV and less like someone recuperating from having four teeth forcibly extracted. Maybe the movie thing wasn’t a bad idea though.

Yuri pads over to the cabinet where Victor and Yuuri kept their movies.  
“Does anything sound good to watch?”  
“You can pick.” Otabek shrugs.

Yuri looks for something relatively lighthearted and cues it up. He sits back down next to Otabek, probably too closely. He had a pretty bad habit of invading his friend’s bubble, but sitting on the other end when they usually sat hip to hip would probably be weird.

Actually, when had personal space become such a non issue to Otabek? He never sat this close to anyone, but then again Yuri hadn’t really seen Otabek with other friends. What if this closeness was just what friends did? Was he reading too much into it or…

“You okay?” Otabek asks, entirely too close and yet not close enough.  
“Yeah! No. I’m just… Sorry.” He feels so stupid having been caught like this. He searches his mind for an excuse, and just blurts out something else he’d also been thinking about.  
“Do you think we should set an alarm for you meds? So we don’t forget?” He feels lame, but Otabek just nods.  
“Yeah, it’s already starting to hurt. I know we got the pills, but I didn’t take it yet.”

“Why didn’t you say something?” Yuri jumps up and goes to retrieve the bottle. He gets a glass of water, no straw because the dentist had really stressed the importance of not giving him dry sockets. Out of courtesy he avoids ice too, because the last thing Otabek needs is something super cold.  
“Here. Are you hungry at all?”  
“I feel bad having you wait on me” Otabek says after popping the pill.  
“It’s not like that. I just want to help.” Yuri says, and Otabek laughs bitterly.  
“It’s just not how I saw this trip going. But I appreciate all this, I really do.”  
They sit and if Otabek notices that Yuri has given him more space than usual, he doesn’t say anything. As they get to the middle of the movie, Otabek looks like he’s fighting sleep.

“You can stretch out if you want.” Yuri offers, but stubborn as Beka is, he just shakes his head.  
“I feel weird sleeping on someone else’s couch.”  
“Oh. Well you can go to bed if you want.” Yuri suggests lamely again, but Otabek shakes his head.  
“I just want to stay awake.”  
“Can you though?” Yuri snorts, which is apparently not the correct response, because Otabek makes his patented “grumpy face” and glares at him.

Otabek is never truly grumpy with him, but he’s been grumpy with Otabek a handful of times. Few people have the ability to let something go in favor of recognizing the true need. Maybe you aren’t angry even if you act angry. Maybe your feelings are hurt, or someone crossed a line, or maybe you were overtired. Hell, people got cranky from being hungry.

Sometimes Yuri feels like he’s a really immature person, and that was true to an extent, but even he recognized that Otabek wasn’t actually upset with him.  
“I don’t think it’s weird if you sleep. What do you need?”  
Sometimes Otabek would do that, when Yuri acted like a brat. Asked him if he needed something. Offered reassurance.

Otabek sighs and says,“Can I lean on you and go to sleep? Or is that strange?”

“No, that’s fine.” Yuri is a bit surprised that that is what Otabek wants. Otabek lies down the length of the couch, with his head in Yuri’s lap. Stupidly Yuri thinks about the first time Potya curled up on his lap, the fact that the trust wasn’t immediate but earned had made the affection curl warm and heady in his chest.  
Looking down at Otabek however, was the same but tenfold.  
His eyelashes were so long…..  
“Am I squishing you?” Otabek asks.  
“No! This is nice.” Immediately he curses himself for saying “nice” and not just “fine” but Otabek has his eyes closed already and the tension is leaving his body and he must still be kinda drugged because he starts talking silly.

“I hate those stupid teeth. I was so excited to take you on a real proper date. I wanted to make you happy.”  
“Otabek…”  
“I know, you don’t like me that way, but I wanted to anyways. I was planning on telling you how important you were to me. Something like that.”  
For once, Yuri’s not sure how to respond. He doesn’t want to make any major decisions or confessions when Otabek is doped up, but he does really believe that the words are genuine, and he doesn’t want to reject him by not saying anything.  
Otabek still has his eyes closed, but he’s tense now. He may even be thinking he’s said too much. He has the slightest yellowish bruise along his strong jawline, probably from the one tooth that didn’t extract easily.

Yuri can’t help it. He leans down and kisses the bruise. Gently of course, but Otabek opens his eyes and leans up like he’s been electrocuted.

“I’m sorry! I wasn’t thinking” He hadn’t been able to respond verbally and had hoped an action would be fine, but apparently not.

Otabek shakes his head “Please don’t be.”

Yuri feels panicked even so, he doesn’t want to push Otabek away. He is scared by the intensity of what he feels.

“No, I mean I’m awful, doing something like that when you’re recovering from a surgery!” Otabek leans up and Yuri gets up and paces around a little.

“You guys okay in here?” Yuuri who has come in the room, asks. Yuri gapes at him like a fish, but Otabek, bless him, answers.  
“I think Yuri is just a little overwhelmed.”

“Well,” Yuuri says slowly “Otabek needs his rest, why don’t we wrap up Mila’s challenge. Come on, I’ll take you out.”  
“Okay.” He surprises even himself with his quick response. He grabs his coat and they head out the door.  
He can’t help but feel like the shittiest friend on the planet.


	11. Soothing Stitches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for following guys! Time to wrap this puppy up! <3

The way Yuri sees it; he’s really messed up by making a move, even a small one on his friend. Yuuri gets nervous driving so they walk.

They end up going by the water and with the gulls overhead, and Yuuri’s quiet presence, it’s almost tempting to feel calm. However his nerves are alit and when his companion turns to him to speak, he snaps.

“I don’t really care what you have to say, Pig!”  
Yuuri looks oddly calm.  
“You know, I think you do. I think you’re scared of your own feelings right now, and I’m kind of an expert in that.” 

A very heavy pause settles. Yuuri and Yuri sit, side by side without a word.  
Yuri can feel his angst physically in his body, the tenseness, the slight nausea, it all crashes over him like the waves he sits in front of.  
“What are you so afraid of?” Yuuri asks gently.  
Yuri says nothing.

“You know being afraid of rejection is an awful feeling. But I think the friendship is strong enough to survive it.” Yuuri says, but the younger shakes his head.

“He would survive it. I would not. I should be able to say I’m okay just being friends, but its different now. I thought about him with Mila once and it was awful.” Yuri mumbles. He kicks at the gravel and scowls. “Otabek is so selfless, he asks nothing of me! Here I am demanding attention when he’s not feeling well, what the hell kind of man am I?”  
“I think love does that to us.” Yuuri says, almost dreamily. Gross.  
“Does what?” Yuri says, while examining his feet.

“Love changes you. It makes you want to be around the person you love, it makes us selfish or selfless. Makes us sick to our stomachs at the thought of them leaving for someone else, but mostly it can make you over-think. And Yurio, you are over thinking! He flew to see you, just you, because he was probably jealous over the game! If you think Otabek doesn’t care about you, and could never develop feelings for you, you’re wrong. I don’t want to speak for him, but it’s so obvious he cares.”

“You really think so?” Yuri looks up and Katsudon nods furiously.  
“Yes! Whenever you want to go back and talk to him….”  
“No need to go back.” Says someone behind them, and Yuri turns to see Victor high on the hill parking his car, and Otabek, bruise and all, smiling down at them.  
Yuuri clears his throat.  
“Um, I’ll go help Victor.” Which is nonsense really because Victor doesn’t particularly look like he needs help parking a parked car.

“So,” Otabek says “Do you like me that way or not?” Straightforward as ever.  
Yuri opens his mouth, tries to reply, then gets mad when Otabek laughs.  
“It’s not funny! Of course I like you! Don’t you like me?!”  
Otabek smiles serenely.  
“How could I not? Although we have a bit of a conflict of interest.”

He was right. They had skating. They lived in different countries; they had that age gap that people would probably judge them for, and what about their families…  
Yuri must look panicked because Otabek reaches for him, and steps forward.  
“See the trouble is, I really want to kiss you but I have stitches in my mouth.”  
Yuri blinks, trying to get his brain to reboot. At least he blurts out

“Well I can be gentle.” At this Otabek chuckles and gathers him up in a snug embrace, Yuri’s hands find Otabek's sides and he leans in.  
“I’d appreciate that, yes.”

Lasting all of seconds his first kiss is a closemouthed, sweet thing that somehow still leaves the lovebirds catcalling down the hill, and makes his heart swell in his chest. The kiss itself is nice, but Otabek smiling down at him afterwards with a twinkle in his eyes is even better.

Maybe it won’t be easy, but when they get to the car and Otabek leans against him, it doesn’t feel like that even matters.

Halfway before getting back, Otabek is asleep again. Yuri is only slightly surprised.

“Wore himself out coming to find you.” Victor laughed from the drivers seat.

Yuri feels like there isn’t much the other teen wouldn’t do for him.

The car stops at the garage, and Otabek wakes up, with a furrowed brow that really shouldn’t be as cute as it is. Resisting the urge to cup Beka’s face and kiss him one more time proves impossible, so he doesn’t even try.

“So, there’s this game I was playing. Where people took me out on dates. But I don’t wanna do that with you.”

Otabek’s sleepy and disappointed frown is soft. Sweet even.  
“No?”  
“Nope!” Yuri exclaims "This time, I’m gonna take you out on a date. I want to show you around.” The ‘spoil you’ is heavily implied.

“I’d like that.” Otabek says sleepily.


End file.
